Until next time, love
by saucywench20
Summary: Oneshot. Very fluffy. ItaNaru. Onesided NaruSasu.


**Title: **Until next time, love

**Pairings:** onesided Naru/Sasu and Ita/Naru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Other stuff: **As indicated earlier this is a male/male pairing. If you do not like this or it offends you please click the back button. To everyone else, this is my first Naruto fic, enjoy.

* * *

Naruto collapsed onto the ground after a particularly brutal training session with Sasuke.

'You'd think he wants to kill me the way he spars sometimes…,' Naruto thought a bit saddened.

Naruto closed his eyes in exhuastion as he heard Sasuke walk away from him, apparently done with the blond for the time being and returning to Kakashi and Sakura.

'I wish that he'd see me as something more than a training dummy…,' Naruto thought wistfully, feeling a little sad at Sasuke's cold behavior. Naruto then felt the fox within him stir.

'Kit,' Kyuubi purred reassuringly, 'do not sadden yourself with that piece of coal. Trust me, one day you shall find your diamond amongst the rubble and you will be happy.'

Naruto smiled at the kitsune's comforting words, 'Thank you Kyuubi-kaasan(1).'

'You're welcome kit,' the fox warmly returned, 'now get some rest little one. You need it right now.'

'Hai(2), Kyuubi-kaasan,' he answered drowsily and with that, the blond boy promptly fell asleep.

Naruto, due to his exhaustion, had fallen into a deep and dreamless sleep. He didn't notice the cloaked figure that was now approaching him.

Kyuubi watched these events with interest. If her hunch was correct then this was her little one's diamond in the rubble, if not and if this mortal tried to hurt her kit, then he will soon find out why she was the most feared of the youma (3).

Itachi appeared before the sleeping boy. His sharingan taking in every minute detail of the sleeping body before him and committing it to memory. After a few minutes of doing this and ensuring the blond was deeply asleep, knelt down before the blond and gently tended to the many slashes and bruises that the boy received, courtesy of his foolish little brother.

Itachi was very careful not to rouse the fox boy from his slumber and when he finished he ran his fingers through blond hair with almost trepidation.

"What is it about you that captivates me so, kirei kitsune(4)," Itachi asked quietly.

Itachi then picked the boy up and held him securely in his arms. "Do you know how you've tamed this demon, love? Do you know how unworthy I feel in your light, koi?(5) "

Naruto snuggled into his chest to get more comfortable, still asleep.

Itachi's normally impassive eyes, softened at the blond angel in his arms. He was now sure. There was no way in this world or any other he would ever allow the extraction to take place. If it meant that he would one day have to slaughter all of the other Akatsuki, then he would do so. If not that, then he would one day take the gold fox with him and disappear.

Anything for him.

Kyuubi purred in satisfaction. Yes this boy was the one for her kit. Their mating would have to wait thought until all of the lies and treachery that were common in the village was dispelled. Both of their lives were fraught with extreme danger but she was confident that they would be together one day.

'Until then,' she purred.

Itachi then carried Naruto over to a particularly soft patch of grass and lay him down gently.

The cloaked nin removed his necklace, latched it around the boy's neck and kissed him softly in the lips.

Naruto sighed dreamily and dozed on.

Itachi smiled and turned to leave.

"Until next time love," and with that he disappeared.

A few minutes later Naruto awoke with a smile on his face. He had the most wonderful dream. Someone had spoken sweet words in his ears and kissed him and given him a gift to tide him till their next meeting. Naruto's hand came up to his lips and touched them.

They tingled with such warm.

It was then that he noticed a necklace around his neck.

Naruto couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time.

"It wasn't a dream…," he whispered and for the first time in his life, Naruto felt some of the emotional wounds inflicted by the villagers heal.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**1. **kaasan - mother

**2.** hai - yes

**3. **youma - demon monster

**4. **kirei kitsune - beautiful fox

**5. **koi - love


End file.
